


Devoted Dragons

by BurnedVamp



Series: Promised [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Big Brother!Mokuba, M/M, Shounen ai, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Mokuba deals with another school incident between Seto and Joey with love and infinite patience.





	Devoted Dragons

Seto was miffed. Joey was late. He had been waiting on the playground for awhile and there was only 20 minutes left of recess. Finally, he saw him coming out of the school with that tiny baby kid with the spiky hair and he got even more miffered.

He snuck up behind them and grasping the sides of his long white sleeveless coat, he leapt out with both arms wide and roared!

Both Joey and the baby kid screamed. Seto cackled.

"Jerk! What was that!?!" Joey waved a fist at him.

"I am a white dragon!" He snarled and chomped his teeth, waving his wings for effect.

The baby kid ducked behind Joey which pissed Seto off even more. Too bad he wasn't crying.

"Stop it! I'll protect you, Yugi! I'll be a black dragon then!"

"White dragons are stronger than black dragons."

"Meaner, you mean. The black dragons protect the innocent and their friends make them stronger than any white dragon!"

Seto fell over laughing. "Not likely! White dragons are bigger and cooler!" He waved his coat and loomed over Joey to make his point. The blonde stood his ground.

A tiny voice piped up. "If I was a magician, Joey, I'd give you the power to defeat three white dragons!"

Seto glared at the baby kid. Oh no he _didn't_.

That night as the Kaiba brothers sat down to dinner, Seto handed his older brother a note.

"What's this?"

"From the school. You have to sign it."

Mokuba began reading it and sighed. "Where did you learn the word, 'mate?'"

"From my dragon books. That's what Joey is-"

"Yes I see you told him that. And a whole playground of kids." It really was a wonder Kaiba Corp didn't get sued more. "And you kissed him again."

"It's that baby kid's fault! He wants to take Joey away from me! Joey is promised to me! He's my mate!"

"Seto. We've talked about asserting your dominance on the playground." Seto glared at his plate. Then he grinned evilly. "No, Seto."

"I don't like sharing Joey."

"It sucks, yes, but you can't control him-"

"Yet."

"Seeeto. You should try making more friends too. You know you are special to him, for some insane reason he wants to marry you, but you need to stop being mean to anyone that gets close to him."

"It's not anyone. Just the baby kid. And that other kid with the stupid hair. And that hall monitor. And the lunch lady."

"Seto."

The littler Kaiba frowned and lowered his head. "I really like him, big brother."

"And he really likes you, too. But if you make him too mad, what's going to happen?"

He didn't answer. Mokuba signed the note and they finished dinner. After his homework was done, Seto got out his art supplies and began drawing a picture.

"What's that?" Mokuba asked.

"A baby dragon. For Joey. He likes cute little baby things."

"Aww. That's so sweet."

"I know. He'll make a good mom to our babies."

Mokuba choked. "Does he know you think that?"

"Yeah. He kicked me when I said it."

Mr. Wheeler was going to cry again.


End file.
